The Guardian of the Moon
by CatGamer23
Summary: This story is a Guardian of the Hunt Story in which Percy was Betrayed then becomes a guardian of the hunt (Sorry for the lousy summary) (NO FLAMES PLZ!) (PLZ REVIEW) (OP PERCY)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm posting this story based on reviews, the more you review, the sooner I will post.**

**The Guardian of the Moon**

**Chapter 1**

**3rd Person**** P.O.V**

"Demigods!" Zeus' voice boomed throughout the council room. Sitting on majestic thrones were 12 Olympian figures with Hestia by the hearth and Hades off to the side in the shadows. In front of them was eight demigods, (one being forced in the center because he would rather stay in the shadows) tall and proud albeit tired and dirty. Behind them were the two camps, equally as impressive and intermixed as one forgetting about past hatred.

The battle was not easy, but at least Gaea was back in her slumber, and her allies were again in Tartarus. However, the demigods knew that the lives lost will not be in vain. Because of them, the world was safe, and the gods still had their thrones, able to rule as they should.

There was silence for a few seconds to allow the talking and cheering to cease and for the demigods to relax in the long forgotten silence.

Zeus spoke, "Children of the gods, you have done exceptionally well in this war, and all of us give you our thanks." Everyone was struck speechless that the gods were thanking them. They watched as every god nodded their head in agreement each one having a smile on their face. Except Hades but you could tell he was in a good mood and was trying hard not to ruin his 'emotionless' facade.

The Queen of the Gods spoke up, "Each of you fought bravely to protect our family. You stood together as one, forgoing the past disagreements and decimated the enemy. While we did lose many comrades, each can rest in peace knowing we won the war." The demigods did a slight bow of thanks to the Queen before looking back at the king who was smiling a woeful smile that was usually not on his face.

"For your bravery and leadership skills, we would like to award all demigods. All damages to both camps will return to its former glory, and hopefully, one of the Seven here would oversee these changes." The seven demigods upfront smiled over at Annabeth and laughed at her awestruck face that she would be allowed to redesign both camps, going far and beyond her hopes and dreams. Having the opportunity to redesign Olympus was noteworthy enough, but now she got to leave her mark on both camps too. Let's say she was left speechless.

After some chuckles from demigods and gods at Annabeth's expression, Zeus continued with his booming voice, "Also, there will be a gateway built to forever linking the two camps so if one shall need the other, they will always have a close ally." Again, the demigods were amazed at the generosity of the gods, and cheers were heard all around the room.

Many Greeks and Romans became fast friends fighting on the battlefield together, and they were sad that they lived so far apart. However, this new gateway would allow camps to intermix and become a real family.

Zeus patiently raised his hand waiting for the crowd to quiet down before he continued, "Now, I believe there are some demigods here that have gone far beyond their requested duties and have trudged through many challenges to help the gods. Come and kneel before us so we may bestow our gifts upon you." The eight demigods, with one of them getting a little nudge that didn't go unnoticed by some people which in turn made them chuckle and further led to making him a little red, walked up and kneeled before Zeus.

Zeus' form shimmered before turning into Jupiter. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, you have shown amazing strength in battle and exceptional leadership skills that led where we are today. Our gift to you is partial immortality where you can only die in battle so you may lead Rome to a golden age. Do you accept?" Jason looked to Piper not willing to leave her, but luckily Jupiter interrupted, "All of you are getting immortality so don't worry about leaving each other, so none of you better decline." The kingly side of Jupiter came out as everybody looked at the innocently looking Percy and laughed. Emotions were high, and laughter was always welcome.

Jason exclaimed, just like his father, "I accept your most gracious offer." And with that, Jason gained a light blue glow. He tensed a little as he felt a part of him burning away but was too excited to care genuinely. He was now an immortal to lead Rome until a worthy successor succeeds him.

"Piper McLean," Aphrodite spoke up. "For your bravery in the battlefield, while looking exceptionally good at it, we offer you partial immortality. Do you accept?" Piper spared a glance a Jason and saw him smiling, most definitely thinking about their immortal lives together.

"I accept," Piper said. And just like before, a faint pink glow sprung up around Piper with a little tension of her shoulders.

"Leo Valdez." Hephaestus proclaimed in his deep burly voice. "For your clever designs that helped lead us to victory and your bravery in battle, we offer you partial immortality. Do you accept?" Hephaestus smiled down, proud of his son. He was probably the proudest god here because not many of his children played significant roles in wars.

"I accept," Leo said non-crazily much to the surprise to the other demigods. And, again, a faint fiery-orange glow surrounded Leo's body his tense body.

Before the next god spoke up, Hephaestus added, "Maybe sometime you could come down to the forges, and we can work up something together." Leo stood there, breathless at the chance to work with his father and quickly nodded his head up and down, getting whiplash somewhere in there.

"Frank Zhang," Mars commanded. "For your skill and bravery in battle, we give you partial immortality which extends to free your life from the wood. Do you accept?" Mars added the last part in a serious tone, daring Frank not to accept which made a couple of people chuckle at Frank's face. Not only was he getting partial immortality, but his life would also now be free from the wood.

"I graciously accept your offer," and, again, just like all others, a light red glow surrounded Frank as he tensed from the pain.

"Hazel Levesque," Pluto said. "For your bravery in battle, you are allowed to stay in the land of the living, and your curse shall lift from upon you. And of course, partial immortality. Do you accept?" Pluto said. Just like Frank, Hazel was left speechless. She would be able to stay alive AND get her curse lifted.

"I graciously accept, Dad," Hazel said breathlessly still trying to recover from the shock. Her tense body gained a faint black glow now matching the set of other slightly glowing people.

Pluto slowly transitioned into Hades before speaking. "Nico di Angelo, for your bravery and skill in battle, we offer partial immortality and extend this offer to make you the Ghost King to help me in my domain. Do you accept?" Nico, just like the others, was left speechless for a second but gained his composure much faster than others.

"I accept and agree to do my best in this position," Nico said, gaining a black aura in his tense frame, slightly darker than the others in the room.

"Annabeth Chase," Athena stoically said. "For your smart thinking, bravery in battle, and retrieving my statue, we offer you partial immortality which you will need to figure out that boy. Do you accept?" Everybody in the throne room quietly chuckled at this while Percy had a look of mock hurt.

"I accept and will do my best to decipher that boy," Annabeth said, still laughing while also getting a faint gray aura without the usual tenseness. No one commented on it, and most would not comment on the next ones either.

"Perseus Jackson," Poseidon said, making everyone quiet down to where you could even hear a feather drop. "For your bravery, skill, and leadership, the gods have decided once again, offer you godhood. Do you accept?" It was news to the Romans that Percy was offered godhood once, and they were shocked that he would have declined. But, now, they were even more shocked when Percy shook his head while the Greek campers saw it coming.

"No, thank you, father. But I would be happy to accept partial immortality and would like a request," Percy said unsurprisingly to the gods.

Zeus sighed, "I guess we saw it coming though we had to make sure. Also, we know you will make some selfless request, so we swear on the Styx to see to it that it happens. Now, what is your wish?" Percy respectively states, "I would like Hades and Hestia welcomed back to the Olympian council." Every god was suspecting something to that nature, but the two said gods were completely surprised.

One throne grew next to Poseidon, and the others in Poseidon's line scooted over, much to the shock to the occupants of the thrones. The throne was pitch black with red flames coming from the bottom front of the throne. One of the sides had the most beautiful scenery known to humanity, while the other hand was a gray color. Percy guessed they resembled the three places people go to after death.

Hades had a shocked face portraying his emotion and Percy chuckled at it until Hades tried to form his usually stoic face. He walked up to Percy and said, "I thank you, Percy, for restoring my throne. If you ever need help, you are always welcome to my domain." With that, Hades sat on his throne.

Hestia walked up to Percy and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you, young Perseus, If you ever need help, come to the hearth." With that, she walked back to the hearth.

Percy was confused, however. "Lord Zeus, where is Hestia's throne?" Percy only saw Hades' throne appear in the circle and he was a little mad if they didn't complete his request. Zeus quickly spoke up, "It appears Hestia rather likes at the hearth so she would prefer not to have a visible throne in the circle."

Poseidon spoke up again in a proud yet slightly sad voice. "Now, back to the matter of your reward, while I will miss having you by my side, helping me rule my kingdom, I understand why you have declined." He gave a knowing look to Annabeth as Percy gained a sea green aura that was a little brighter than the others, flowing over him in a wavelike pattern.

Little did they know what this phenomenon meant. But if you looked into Percy's eyes when he gained the glow, you would have seen them start to swirl with power that he, unknowing, was given.

**Percy P.O.V**

***Timeskip 4 weeks***

As he ran through the forests of Camp Half-Blood, running like Hades. His heart was throbbing at how the Fates were cruel. Not wanting to go back, back where _He _is. He looked back as to why he was running. Why he was running away from the place, he used to call home.

***Flashback (2 weeks after the ceremony)***

Percy was having a great day with Annabeth by the beach when they saw a demigod running towards the border, chased by three dracenea. We raced towards him, Percy uncapping Riptide and Annabeth taking out her drakon-bone sword. When he reached them he sliced through the surprised dracenea, then he fenced off with the second dracenea while Annabeth killed the 3rd.

"Did you see me kill 2 of those monsters without any training?" the kid proclaimed. Some of the new campers looked in astonishment while the older campers scowled at the new kid. "You know I could defeat any monster, but you could easily defeat me with that smile of yours. My name's Zane by the way." Percy realized that this kid could be the most self-centered and arrogant kid he has ever met. Percy got annoyed at this as he was flirting with his girlfriend. He got more annoyed when she said, "You could defeat me too. Now let's go to the Big House." As they walked to the Big House, a golden sun appeared above the kid. Chiron then knelt and proclaimed, "All hail Zane, son of Apollo, Lord of the Sun, Archery, Truth, Prophecy, and Medicine." the kid froze, then an evil grin slowly crept on his face.

***Timeskip 2 weeks***

For the past week my life became a living Tartarus, ever since my friends and everyone betrayed me because of that Zane, except for Annabeth (who has been slightly distant recently), surprisingly Clarisse, Chris, Nico (who was always in the Underworld), Thalia (who was still with the Hunters), and Piper and the Romans as they were at Camp Jupiter.

I decided I was not going to lose the last thing he loved in life, so I was going to propose to Annabeth.

I went to the beach making sure to avoid the campers, finally reaching the shore. I created a mist using my water powers and threw in a drachma saying, "O Iris, accept my offering, show me, Athena, wherever she may be." The mist showed Athena at her palace on Olympus. "Lady Athena," I called.

"Hello, Perseus, what do you want?" Athena said in a surprisingly polite tone.

"Can I marry Annabeth?" He said in my politest voice.

"I was wondering when you would ask. Yes, you can. I have a gift for you." Athena said. A velvet box appeared in my hands with an intricate design if silver loops on the velvet. I opened it and inside was a ring with a mother of pearl that was not too big to seem ridiculous but not too small to be insignificant, with a sea green trident engraved on one side and a silver owl on the other. The band was silver and diamond twisted around the gold band. The words _To last a thousand years. -S.B. _was engraved in the ring.

"It's perfect!" He said awed.

I was set for the date. I had put on a white shirt and navy blue trousers. I attempted to comb my hair; it didn't seem to have any effect. I went to the beach where I heard giggling. I tried to ignore it, but curiosity got the best of me. When I got there, I saw a blonde girl with _Zane_. I was about to go when he heard a voice.

"Oh, Zane, not there! I'm ticklish!" The blonde girl giggled out in a very familiar voice that stopped Percy dead in his tracks. '_No, it can't be! Not her too!_'

"Come on, Annabeth," Zane replied huskily, "You know it feels good." He said as his hands moved from her waist began to trail along her thighs and back.

"When are you going to dump that loser Jackson, huh? We've been doing this for three weeks now, and you can't find a better guy than me." He proudly boasted.

"I don't know Zane. We've been through so much together, but now that the wars are over, Percy just doesn't have that feeling of excitement anymore. When he comes down later for our date, I'll dump him, and WE can be together." She replied as she leaned in for another kiss.

Those words, coupled with her actions, was the final blow, and Percy felt his heart shatter into billions of tiny pieces as he let out a sound of anguish at the sight of the two.

The pair whipped around, one with a look of shock and horror, and the other with triumph. Annabeth grew wide eyes when they saw Percy with a small, velvet box in his hand and a sad, heartbroken look on his face.

"Percy," she gasped as she scrambled away from Zane. "It's not what it looks like!"

Percy continued to stare at them as his sad face became one of increasing anger and rage. The winds began to pick up, and the seas started to smash against the beach violently as they picked up the swirling chaos of emotions that Percy was felling at the moment, as he stood there motionless.

He let the box fall from his hands as he stared uncomprehendingly at the scene in front of him.

"How could you do this to me, Annabeth? I thought our relationship meant more to you than this! _I thought you loved me!_" He said as anger began to well up within chest, as his voice got louder with every word.

"Percy, it's not like that-"

"_No! Shut up! You're going to listen to me!_"

"You were the one, Annabeth. The one I was going to spend the rest of my life with." Annabeth could see the undeniable pain in Percy's eyes as unshed tears began to fill hers.

"Do you know what I saw in the Styx all those years ago? The thing that tied me to my mortality?" The winds whipped even faster, and the 15-foot waves were smashing against the beach in a fury.

"**_You._**"

That one word was like a sledgehammer to Annabeth's chest. "Wh-Wha-What?" She spluttered out.

"_You were the one that pulled me out of that gods-damned river! You were the one that tied me to the mortal world! I gave up GODHOOD for you! I went to TARTARUS with YOU! Because YOU were WORTH IT!_" Percy exploded. The weather was in chaos, and the sea was boiling while lightning flashed around the beach.

Tears finally began to fall from her eyes as each word was like a dagger to the heart. She made a mistake, a terrible mistake.

Percy turned away from the sobbing daughter of Athena and turned to the smug looking son of Apollo.

"Whatcha gonna do now, Jackson?" Zane sneered. "You got nothing left. I got the campers to praise and to follow me. I got took your friends from you. I got your fame and power at this camp! I took away the one safe place that felt like home for you!" He began to laugh uproariously.

"Gods! I even took the love of your life-!" That was as far as he got before Percy surged forward and placed a thunderous right hook directly in the middle of Zane's face. Blood spurted out of Zane's now broken nose as Zane struggled to sit up and spit out sand and broken teeth.

"I know what you did," Percy said in a cold voice. "I didn't care before because I wasn't an arrogant, power-crazed, self-centered brat like you. I could care less about fame and power! But once you started taking my friends from my girlfriend and me, you crossed the line, and now, you're gonna pay!" Percy yelled as he unloaded another haymaker into Zane's face.

Percy landed blow after blow on Zane as he tried to feebly tried to ward off the enraged son of Poseidon's attacks. Percy summoned water from the sea, formed it into a substantial column of water, and blasted Zane 20 feet back where Zane laid moaning and groaning from the beat down he received.

Percy turned away from the demigods and began to walk away when a voice stopped him.

"Percy! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Annabeth sobbed out as she struggled to her feet, trying to get to Percy.

Without turning around, he replied in a voice worse than a sound of anger and rage; it was a voice dead and emotionless, one that cut Annabeth to the core.

"I guess you're right before Chase; children of Poseidon and Athena don't mix after all."

With that parting comment, he sprinted off to the forest, ignoring the pain in his heart, and the desperate pleas of Annabeth behind him.

"No! Percy, please! I didn't mean it like that! That was a mistake! Please! NO!" Annabeth screamed out desperately, trying to get him to come back to her. She ran forward and suddenly tripped and landed face-first into the sand. She turned back and saw she tripped on the box that Percy dropped. With trembling hands, she opened it to see the silver ring in its true glory. Her eyes widened, and tears were now pouring from her eyes trailing down her cheeks.

"Oh, gods, what have I done?" She sobbed out as she clutched the ring to her chest as she broke down. Zane sat a few feet away with a bloody, smug smile that looked more like as grimace and a triumphant look on his face. It didn't matter that he just got his ass handed to him and thoroughly beaten by Jackson. He had finally broken and beaten the son of Poseidon. Now there was nothing left to stand in his way to take over and run this camp! However, he couldn't ignore that cold tingle in the back of his mind that said he would regret what he did as he remembered the hardened look of hatred on Percy's cold sea-green eyes.

Percy ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from the beach and the pain that was going through his crushed heart. He made it to the middle of the woods before falling to his knees and letting out a massive roar of pain, hurt, and rage. An enormous storm was whipping around the camp, and a massive earthquake hit, shaking everything within the camp's borders. Cabins started to creak, crack, and crumple and the forest trees were blown back and flattened from the power Percy was emitting.

After his anger passed and his rage ran out, Percy looked around, stunned at what he did and dashed to his cabin. He made it back to his cabin and flung the door open. He pulled out a small backpack and began to fill it with essentials: nectar, ambrosia, a few sets of clothes, some granola bars, bottles of water, a spare dagger, his Minotaur horn, and some mortal cash and drachmas. He had to get out of here. He had to leave this place; the place that was once home and filled with a family and friends he always craved for was now nothing but a place filled with hurt, heartbreak, and betrayal.

He finished packing and scribbled a quick note addressed to Chiron. He then ran out of his cabin, out of Camp Half-Blood, and out of the one place that he honestly felt wholly accepted.

***Flashback End***

Running towards Manhatten, Percy reflected on those painful memories and wondered, hasn't he done enough to deserve some peace and happiness? Apparently not.

He needed to come up with a plan to take care of his demigod scent, or he wouldn't last very long. Wait! Didn't Leo, Piper, and Jason say that they ran into Medea once and she had all sorts of potions for all types of stuff? Maybe there was a potion that could get rid of his scent! That's an excellent place to start as any, Percy thought as he began walking once again.

**A/N: Yay my first chapter ever is done! ****I am 13, 14 soon so ****wish**** me a Happy Birthday! Also, I will be in Percy's or 3rd Person P.O.V most of the time unless told otherwise. Finally, All rights go to Rick Riordan and the authors of The Returning Legend (**** s/11865063/2/The-Returning-Legend****), The Broken Guardian (**** s/12136514/2/The-Broken-Guardian****), and TBD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Percy P.O.V**

The first thing that I needed to do before I set out is to get rid of my scent and begin my new life. I need to see my mom one last time and let her know I'm going to be okay. I can only imagine how worried she was when I disappeared those eight months and how frantic she must have been. She was just as distraught as Annab-No, as SHE was when I went.

Walking along the familiar streets of New York, I began to feel a bit of nostalgia run through me. The lights, the sounds, the hustling and bustling of the City that Never Sleeps, the place where I grew up and the area that was my city. Walking along the cracked sidewalk, looking up at the old buildings around me, I couldn't help but remember the battle that took place on these very streets. The sounds of past friends' defiant war cry as they met the monster army head-on, sounds of metal and battle howling through the streets, and, worst of all, the screams of dying demigods as they fell into Thanatos' cold grip defending Olympus and each other.

Shaking my head vainly, trying to clear my mind of the painful memories, I kept on walking until I reached the familiar old apartment building where my mom and Paul lived. Looking at the building, I felt a bit uneasy, and a little tingle on the back of my neck as the tiny hairs began to stand up. I instinctively reached into my pocket, pulling out my trusty pen Riptide. Something wasn't right. Years of being a demigod made me trust my senses and instincts in a lot of situations, and they are rarely ever wrong. That little voice in the back of my mind was yelling at me '_Danger! Danger!_' as I made my way into the building.

Walking up the stairwell, I kept a hand on Riptide; ready to uncap it at a moment's notice should there be a threat. Turning into the hallway leading to my mom's apartment, I noticed something odd, or lack of something. There was no noise. A studio filled with people, and it was eerily silent as I made my way to my Mom's door. A cold sense of dread began to grip my heart as I saw the door slightly ajar. Suddenly, a cry of pain and fear broke through the building like a gunshot, and panic filled me as I recognized that cry: the call of my Mother. Uncapping Riptide, I barreled into the room and what I saw froze me in horror.

A trio of monsters was standing in my mother's living room; two dracaenas and an empousa were standing there over the bodies of my mom and step-dad. Two bronze spears pierced through Paul's chest, and stomach and blood covered his clothes and the ground he was laying on. But what chilled my blood was the blood trickling from the empousa's as she hovered over my mother, who had two small teeth holes on the side of her pale neck.

Rage roared in my ears as I let out a yell of rage and water burst from the sink and pipes in the wall. The water swirled around me in a raging storm as I created four tentacles of water with sharp ice tips and willed them to slam into the two snake women that were standing over Paul's corpse. They let out a wail of pain as the water spears slammed into them, piercing through their chests and stomach similarly killing them in the way that they killed Paul. '_Ironic justice_,' I thought grimly before turning back to the monsters.

The empousa turned towards me with apprehension and slight fear on her face before a wicked smile adorned her mouth. Wiping some of the blood from her mouth with her fingers, she brought them to her mouth as she licked the blood of them.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I yelled, leveling my sword at her as water continued to swirl around me.

"Oh, the son of Poseidon, fancy meeting you here. I was just in the neighborhood and decided to come up here for a quick snack. I had no idea how delicious draining the Hero of Olympus's mother could be." She replied in an active voice of cheerleaders with an undertone of malice in her voice. Her red eyes glittered with gleeful hatred as she said those words.

Trembling with rage, I shot my hands out to her, willing the water spears to pierce her through her arms, legs, shoulders and pinning her to the wall. She screeched in pain as the cocky smile was wiped off her face as fear replaced it as she looked into the glowing, rage-filled, sea green eyes of the son of the sea god as he stalked towards her.

"You killed my mother." I said in a deathly quiet voice, "You killed the greatest woman on this planet! For that, your death will be painful. I will rip you limb from limb as you beg for death! But first, who sent you?"

"I don't know what you're talking abo-AHHH" She screamed as I slammed Riptide into her stomach.

"Tell me who sent you!" I yelled in a constrained voice.

"GAEA!" She gasped out, "Gaea sent me! She came up with the plan that should she fail in rising that we were to seek out and kill your family!"

I froze as her words registered in my mind. Gaea. SHE did this. SHE ordered the death of my mother and step-dad because we beat her and her children. SHE was the one that took the best person in my life away from me.

With a roar of fury, I yanked riptide from the empousa's stomach and in one swift motion severed her head from her body and watched as she crumbled into golden dust.

I turned around and ran to my mother's side, dropping to my knees by her body. Her skin was a ghostly white and blood continued to trickle out of the hole in her neck. Suddenly, I saw her eyes flutter a little bit, and with a groan of pain, she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Don't worry mom, I'm gonna call the paramedics, you'll be alright, you're gonna be alright." I tried to reassure her, but I knew that she is only moments away from death; I could see it in her eyes.

"Percy," She said weakly, "Percy, I want you to know, that I am so proud of you. You are everything a mother could ever want in a son." Tears began to trickle down both our cheeks, as we both knew it was almost over and she would die soon.

"Listen to me, Percy, don't let your heart lose to anger, bitterness, and hate." My mom whispered, "Don't lose yourself and don't lose yourself to grief. Know that I will always love you, and I want you to move on from this."

"But mom, I can't lose you too! I can't!" I sobbed out. I could feel her hand starting to weaken, and her eyes were beginning to close. "I already lost so much! Please don't leave me too. Please!"

"It's my time, Percy." I could hear her voice barely, "You are so strong, Percy. You will do so much more in this world. I love you, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, mom," I whispered in a voice choked with emotion. With that final comment, mom closed her eyes with a faint smile on her lips. I could feel the life leave her, and I knew she was gone.

Throwing back my head, I let out of wail of pain and sorrow. The ground shook violently, and storm clouds were swirling in the sky outside. I just lost my mother. Nothing would be right ever again. '_Don't lose yourself, Percy. I love you,_' my mom's words whispered in my mind.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I stood up and went to the closet in the hallway. I got out some bed sheets and carrying back to my parent's bodies; I began to wrap them in the layers. After the bodies were fully covered, I placed two drachmas on each lifeless frame, praying for quick and safe passage to my uncle's realm.

"Please, uncle, let them pass to your realm quickly and peacefully. Let them enter Elysium. They more than deserve it." I prayed as I fell to my knees in grief. As he readied the blade, a blinding flash of light appeared 10 feet away.

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Percy looked up when he saw a flash of light. He saw Hestia walk from the flash of light and Artemis(**A/N: Didn't see them coming, huh?**) walk in from the entrance of the house. "What happened here?" Artemis asked quietly. "My M-Mom... got at-attacked by some dracenea and an empousa. I killed them, but I was too late," Percy sobbed. Hestia walked to Percy and gave him a quick, motherly hug.

"Lady Artemis," Percy said curiously. "Not to seem rude, but why are you here?"

"I saw someone running from camp sobbing, and I was alone hunting, so I followed. I eventually found out it was you, Perseus, and then I heard your mother's cry, so I ran up the stairs a few minutes behind you. When I finally got here, I heard you sobbing, so I came in." Percy nodded at Artemis' explanation. "Also, I would like to bless you," Artemis said nervously.

Percy looked shocked at Artemis. Once he got over the shock, he said, "I accept your generous offer."

An aura of silver surrounded Percy, and he felt a sudden rush of power enter his body. He could feel a new connection to the wilderness, the moon, and... archery?

"Oh no." groaned Percy.

"You can now talk with wild animals, have enhanced senses, have the stealth of a hunter, more agile under the moonlight, and you are hopefully better with archery," Artemis said.

Percy then realized how useful the blessing could be.

"Lady Hestia" Percy said in a voice that was better than earlier's. "Can you please take care of their bodies? Could you take them to Montauk beach where they can be buried by the cabin, please?"

Hestia nodded sadly, and with a wave, she, Percy, Artemis, and the bodies vanished in a column of flames.

They appeared by the cabin at Montauk beach where Percy and his mother always went when he was a kid. The goddess and demigod were still holding each other in an embrace still feeling the effects of grief. Hestia again waved her hand as both shrouds, engulfed in warm flames, burned and the ashes spread over the beach and the water.

Finally, Percy released Hestia from the hug.

"Percy, I know what happened at camp, and I know how you feel. I know how much you're hurting right now, but I would like to offer you something."

Percy looked up curiously at the tone of voice she was using and to what she would offer to him. What she asked next left him stunned.

"I know that no one could ever replace your mother, but I would like to know if you would allow me to be your mother now? Percy, will you allow me to adopt you and to be my champion?" Hestia asked, hopefully.

Percy was stunned speechless. His eyes widened to almost comically proportions, and his mouth was opening and closing like a gaping fish. Even though he just lost his mother, he longed to have another mother figure in his life and who better to fill the position than his most favorite goddess? Even though he loves his mother with all his heart, it doesn't mean he can't have another one and one look into Hestia's hopeful eyes, he caved.

Finally, shaking off his surprise, he looked at Hestia and smiled the first genuine smile in a long time.

"I would love to Mom."

Hestia beamed in happiness as she once again hugged her new son. An aura of orange and red flames swirled around the two before Percy absorbed the fire. Percy felt a sudden rush of power enter his body. He could feel some hope return to his heart, and he could feel a new sensation that he couldn't quite identify.

He reached out to this new sensation and brushed against it as he felt a new rush of strength flood into his system. He held out his hands as he felt the tingling sensation rush through his arm into his wrist, into his hand before a small flame formed in his outstretched palm.

He looked at the small flame dancing in his palm in wonder. Mesmerized by the little flame, he tried the same thing as he does with water and willed it larger. A similar tug in his gut signaled that something was happening and he watched as the flames grew more significant as they licked and curled around his fingers in a tantalizing dance.

Hestia watched in happiness as son began to discover his new abilities. Her son. She never thought she would think those words due to her maiden oath, but now she couldn't be happier. Percy finally put out his fire and looked about ready to collapse before she rushed forward and caught him. He looked at her, and she gasped as she saw his eyes.

They were still their old sea-green, but now that she officially adopted him, they had a swirling ring of reddish-orange circling around his pupil. '_Like actual flames,_' She thought. She had to admit; they went well with his eyes; the continuous swirl of the colors matching the flames of the hearth and the waves of the sea were mesmerizing.

"What?" He asked, "And why am I so tired?"

"Your eyes. They're different." She conjured up a mirror for him. "And you're so tired because you need to practice using your new powers."

"Wow," Percy said breathlessly. He had to say; the eyes seemed pretty damn good. He turned back to see a smiling Hestia looking at him in amusement.

"Thank you, Mom." Damn, that felt nice to say. "What other powers do I have?"

"Well, being my son and champion gives you the power over the hearth and home. That means that you can summon and conjure fire. You can project it from any part of your body, manipulate it any shape you want, and you can absorb it. Also, if you get angry enough, you can change your fire into Greek fire. You can also travel using fire. From the Home part of my sphere of power, you can summon any homemade food that families are supposed to have. You also can instill hope in others and teleport to any hearth or the original, on Olympus. Also, remember, the Power of the Hearth can heal as well as harm." Hestia replied, smirking slightly.

"Now, you go to my palace and rest, son." Hestia tapped Percy on the shoulder, flashing them to a bed in her palace.

**Percy P.O.V**

Already, I missed her laughter and the smell of baking cookies that always seemed to surround her. I missed her smile that could light up even the darkest room. I yearned for her soothing voice that would calm me down if I was frustrated. Then I realized something. My chest no longer hurt. I no longer felt a lump in my throat. I felt nothing. Emptiness. Something had snapped inside of me, and I couldn't feel anything. No anger, sadness, regret, or happiness. Percy Jackson was gone. The last sensation I remember was falling asleep.

**A/N: So that's the second chapter done! Sorry for the short section. No 3rd chapter, unless we get 25 reviews! 24 already!**


End file.
